It's just a cold!
by DangoCorn
Summary: In which Law falls ill and the Strawhats take care of him.


**I don't own the display picture 8D!**

How very unexpected it was for the surgeon of death to fall ill. Though, as tough as he was, he had gotten a terrible cold due to the harsh climate on Punk Hazard. And the Strawhats were doing everything, and I mean _everything_ in their power to make him feel comfortable while he was bedridden.

To him, however, it was mere annoyance.

"Oi, Mugiwara-ya! Do not blow my soup for me!" Law demanded, utterly horrified by the antiques the captain of this wild crew was bothering him with. Instead of cooling off the hot mushroom soup the cook had taken the time to make for him, Luffy was blowing the soup all over Law's face. The warlord felt his exasperation double in size as the overly-caring boy ignored his demand.

"Tra-guy, don't be that way! It's not troublesome for me!" Luffy replied happily, proceeding to blow the soup. The surgeon took a deep breath, telling himself that if he wanted to go on with the alliance, he had to improve his level of tolerance. The Strawhats' captain took a big spoonful of the soup and led it towards his ally's mouth.

"Say AH!" Luffy bubbled, a wild grin on his face. Law could already feel his blood boiling in response to the boy's move. How he ended up making an alliance with such a crew, he had no idea. He was starting to doubt whether it was a wise thing to have done. With a clench of his teeth, Law grabbed the spoon out of Luffy's hand, which caused the Strawhat's face to fall in disappointment.

"Awwh…Tra-guy, you're no fun!" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The warlord ignored him and quietly served the rest of the soup to himself. As he was about to order Luffy out of the infirmary, the door of the room creaked open, and in peaked the head of Usopp. The look on his face looked apologetic.

"Come on, Luffy. It's my turn to watch over him," Usopp said, grabbing his captain by the collar and forcefully dragging him out after dealing with his kicks and whines. The surgeon wasn't sure why everyone insisted on having at least one person being in the room with him while he was sick. However, he did know that he was in no condition to protest. Otherwise he would've thought of a way to keep them away from him until he got over his inconvenient cold.

The sniper sat on a stool by the warlord and took out a thick notebook. With a prideful look, he flipped the notebook open and paused at an overly detailed drawing of himself. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, this picture...back in the days when I was a young lad," Usopp began. Law recognized it as the _"storytelling"_ the navigator had mentioned the sniper was so passionate about. He raised a skeptical eyebrow, but remained quiet. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as the copper haired woman had described.

How wrong he was.

"Oi…longnose-ya, I have had enough of your storytelling. You may leave now," the warlord interrupted, irritated as ever. The sniper had gone on and on about how brave he had been as a ten year old, when he supposedly caught twenty different types of sea kings and saved his village from starvation. Usopp scratched his head, completely confused as to why the warlord wasn't enjoying his heroic story. With a shrug, he got up and headed towards the door.

"Ahh…I know," he paused before exiting the infirmary. He gave his hair a flick, a smug look on his face. "You prefer to hear about the time I saved the princess of my village, eh? Don't you worry, _Tra-kun_ …I shall enlighten you with such a romance in my next visit!"

The surgeon gripped onto the sheets of the bed. Never in his life has he had to deal with such immature people, and was struggling ridiculously with trying to keep his calm. With an impatient sigh, he put his head back, wondering if the sniper was already calling someone to take his place. Not a second later, the musician of the Strawhats popped his head into the infirmary.

"Yohohohoho! Tra-kun, shall I sing you a lullaby-"

He paused and looked at the warlord who was radiating dark energy. Law stared daggers into the eyes of the flustered musician.

Or well…his eye sockets.

"Oh my…how terrifying!" Brook cried out, slamming the door shut and running off with faded _yohohohos_.

With a contented sigh, Law relaxed his tense shoulders. Soon after the departure of Brook, the Strawhats' swordsman flung the door open and walked in, a heavy-eyed look on his face. He greeted the warlord with a quick glance before settling down on the floor and falling right to sleep.

Law wasn't sure what to think of the swordsman's unique ability to fall asleep so ridiculously easily. Regardless, he was relieved that he was to enjoy an hour if not more of sweet silence.

Again, how wrong he was.

The door opened and in came the navigator not less than ten minutes later. She gritted her teeth and without a hint of hesitation, threw a punch at the swordsman's head so strong the whole infirmary shook.

"The whole point of being here is to watch over him you damn _idiot!_ " she snapped. Zoro got off the wooden floor and rubbed his head, giving the navigator a confused look.

"Eh? It's morning?" he questioned. The warlord rested his head in the palms of his hand, wishing he had enough power to use his devil fruit ability to teleport himself away from this mindboggling group of people. Soon after the swordsman's confused response, he was mercilessly kicked out. Nami placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Gomen, Tra-guy," she apologized, a small smile growing on her lips. "I'll call someone else for you instead of that numbskull."

"Please don't," Law insisted, deciding that being blunt was his best bet. "The last thing I want is for more of you to stay in here with me."

The navigator tilted her head and chuckled. "Awwh, you sweet thing! This is no trouble for us, I promise! You just wait here and someone'll be here in a jiffy."

The surgeon decided that he definitely regretted making an alliance with them.

Definitely.

He was lost in deep thought about how he could dismiss the upcoming straw hat, but immediately disbanded the idea when he saw Robin take a step into the infirmary. She had a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

 _At last_ …he thought. _The sane one of the bunch_.

"Good evening, Tra-kun," she greeted. He replied with a subtle nod, finally able to relax.

"I apologize for the mischief my nakama have been causing you," she said, settling down on the stool by the bed. She crossed her legs and opened the book.

"Shall I read some of this book for you?" she asked, noticing the bored look the surgeon had etched on his face. Law looked towards her and before he had the chance to refuse her offer, Robin began reading.

 _Not again,_ the warlord begged in his mind, clutching onto his wild hair in exasperation. _For the love of God…_

" _It was said that on an ancient island somewhere on the grand line_ …" Robin began reading.

At a certain point in the surgeon's life, he thought that history could be interesting. Maybe a little amusing. However, after listening to the archaeologist, he was sure that he would never consider that thought again.

Ever.

"Nico-ya, I would like to get some rest," was his interruption. "You could stop reading now."

Robin stopped reading and looked up at the warlord, a slight frown on her face.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all," she answered.

"I have never been so sure of something my entire life," he replied quite dramatically. He shut his eyes. "Good night."

Robin shut her book and grabbed her empty coffee cup. With a smile, she headed towards the exit. "Good night."

The surgeon then heaved out an exhausted sigh and slipped into bed, ready to get a long, quiet night of sleep. As he lay still, he could hear arguments and shuffling outside the door of the infirmary.

"Tra-guy's gonna sleep now?! Awwwh…I wanted to play tag with him," Luffy complained.

"You dumbass, he's sick! He can't play tag!" Nami shot back at him.

"He needs his rest, Luffy!" Chopper's voice chimed in.

"You guys are making a big deal out of a stupid cold," Zoro pointed out. The warlord heard a loud bang followed by the swordsman's comment, and assumed it was the navigator testing her punching skills again.

"It's getting late, just get to bed everyone," Franky suggested, receiving quiet agreements from the rest of his nakama. Law let out a relieved breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. At long last, he was to get the rest his body needed.

It had been a few hours since the warlord had dozed off. He woke up to a soft wheezing near his ear. With squinted eyes, he turned his head towards the sound and was surprised to find Luffy's head slumped onto the mattress beside his own head, half of his body on the stool that sat near the bed. The warlord was still a bit drowsy, but managed to sit up long enough to give the room a scan.

All the straw hats were, in the most bizarre positions, sleeping in the room with him. The cook was draped across the floor. On his leg rested the sniper, who was drooling all over the place. Across from them was Franky, who took up half the space in the infirmary. Atop his head was a snoring Chopper.

Nami and Robin's heads were resting against each other as they sat against the wall. Brook was, in a ridiculously awkward posture, draped across the infirmary's desk. The swordsman was nowhere to be seen, so Law assumed it was his turn for the night watch.

As ridiculous as it may have sounded, the warlord felt the slightest tug in his heart.

"Tch..." he whispered, resting his head back on the pillow. A smile tugged at his lips. "Idiots…"


End file.
